


Colors Flashing Before Our Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst, Character Death, Developing Friendships, Gen, Murder, Murder Mystery, The Skeld (Among Us), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When they were first boarded onto the Skeld, their higher-ups had put them all into teams of two with a similar set of tasks for locations that were close to each other. This was to make tasks easier to complete as well as to create a setting where possible impostors wouldn't be able to hunt. Blue and Pink had ended up together, both assigned to the upper left of the ship.-An Impostor has been detected on your ship. Please remain calm.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Colors Flashing Before Our Eyes

Blue stood in security and looked intently at the cameras, their assigned partner, Pink, standing close to the wall next to them.

When they were first boarded onto the Skeld, their higher-ups had put them all into teams of two with a similar set of tasks for locations that were close to each other. This was to make tasks easier to complete as well as to create a setting where possible impostors wouldn't be able to hunt. Blue and Pink had ended up together, both assigned to the upper left of the ship.

Blue could hear the buzz of the wires as Pink attached them together over the faint and distorted sounds that came from the camera feed. She'd never been that fast of a worker- always struggling with her tasks and such, but Blue didn't mind it as long as she left him alone for the most part.

"Blue?" Pink asked in her small, meek voice.

"Do you need something?"

"Yes, actually. Uhm.. could you help me with these wires? Sorry, they're being a bit.. difficult." She sounded a bit embarrassed with herself as she backed a few inches away from the panel. Blue sighed and clicked off of the security feed before walking over to the panel. His partner had some how ended up tangling up the wires when she tried to attach them.

"Let's see what we can do about this.." Blue mumbled as he carefully untangled the wires. It was a slow process, but with his practice of unknotting it would work.

There was silence for a minute before Pink finally spoke up.

"So, have you seen anything on the cameras? I'd hate for there to be an impostor," asked the girl in the pink space suit with a nervous tone. She was known to be very frightened of the idea of impostors, even though out of all of the time working for NASA she had never been in a crew that had one on it.

"I've only seen people walking around with their partners and presumably doing their tasks. Nothing very suspicious. No need to worry, I doubt an impostor is on our ship. They're rare, you know." He responded with his usual cool and calm voice. He wasn't that much of a people person but he tried to be as nice as possible.

"There." Blue finished up the wires and closed the panel, turning his head towards Pink. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" He asked, almost a bit teasingly, right before the lights flickered a bit and then went out completely.

"Oh.. oh no!" Pink squeaked and heard the shake of what was probably a flashlight. Her assumption was correct as a flashlight turned on in Blue's hand. It wasn't all that bright, but better than nothing in the complete darkness of the ship.

"The breaker probably tripped." The older man sighed and stepped out of the security room, his space boots quietly clacking across the floor. "Come on, stay close to me." He added as he gestured for his partner to follow.

Pink nodded her head and reluctantly followed, clinging onto Blue's arm so she wouldn't get separated. Plus, she was terrified of the dark, and the possibility an impostor could've tripped the breaker didn't help. There they were, making their way through the lower engine to electrical. The two astronauts could hear the quiet buzz of the reactor as they went down, their footsteps clicking through the ominously quiet atmosphere.

They finally reached electrical and were met with an unexplainably foul smell. Being the braver out of the two of them, Blue shone his flashlight through the complete darkness of the room, calling out a reluctant "Is anyone there?" and receiving no response other than the quiet beeps and tones of all of the technological machines.

He swallowed, turning towards the door way to look at Pink. "Stay there, alright? Keep your radio in hand and if anything happens ring the emergency alarms."

His partner nodded quickly and grabbed her radio out of a zipper, watching Blue and his flashlight move through the dark in case anything happened. But then he moved behind the machines where the breaker was and she couldn't see him that well anymore. Shaking in fear and anticipation, Pink gripped her radio and prepared to signal the crew if anything went wrong.

Blue looked around as well as he could with the dull flashlight. He sniffed and almost gagged; the smell was very close. He tilted his flashlight down and noticed a faint, yellow boot.

"What the hell..?" He walked over and pointed his flashlight down more, and then-

"Oh my God."

"Blue? Did something happen?"

The clank of the flashlight hitting against the floor rang throughout the room.

With concern, Pink quickly ran around the breaker to where Blue was standing. "What happene-"

And then she saw it.

Their friend and fellow crewmate, Yellow, lay dead on the floor, blood pooling around their decomposing corpse. Their entire upper body was torn off in an awful, fleshy mess, leaving their waist down.

Pink struggled to breathe, her eyes blown wide as she looked over to where the emergency lever was. Within a swift motion, she pulled it and the sirens began blaring across the entire ship. But neither of the astronauts could move, their gazes transfixed on the body on the floor. All they could do was stare.

An Impostor has been detected on your ship. Please remain calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I really wasn't expecting to find such an interest in writing for Among Us, but here I am... writing for Among Us. I'll try to make sure I update on a decent schedule.
> 
> Blue and Pink are the main protagonists of the story, but each chapter will introduce a new point of view from each character. Again, thanks for reading! I really appreciate it.


End file.
